


Gimme More

by Diane110yes



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diane110yes/pseuds/Diane110yes
Summary: 持续一个月的加班生活终于结束，艾瑞克在午夜返回家中，查尔斯已经在床上为他准备了惊喜。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 12





	Gimme More

一月末的午夜依旧很冷，空气中黏着潮湿的雾气，艾瑞克回到家中后挂好外套，身上依然有一股寒气。他轻声打开卧室门，希望晚归的自己别打扰到已沉睡的查尔斯。

当他看到躺在床上的查尔斯时，开始后悔自己加班时不能做到更加高效。紫色床单上的查尔斯明显是为他准备了一个相当性感的惊喜。他的爱人没有穿睡衣，取而代之的是一件黑色的女士蕾丝内衣和配套的轻薄内裤。查尔斯很少穿黑色，很明显这种晦暗的颜色更好得衬托了查尔斯的白皙皮肤。他在门口停了一会，为这出其不意的惊喜而感到唇干舌燥。

与欲望同时涌来的还有失落的情绪，很明显查尔斯已经熟睡了，艾瑞克躺到他的身侧也未能惊扰他的美梦。

“查尔斯？”他轻声地呼唤爱人，换来的只有倒映着月光的窗帘微微晃动。倒也不是太扫兴，适应黑暗之后便可以更无所遗漏地看查尔斯内衣上的蕾丝花纹、圆润的耳垂、被黑色肩带分割的白皙背部、略显丰腴的腰身（出于加班的道歉，近期艾瑞克每天会带一个艾米阿姨店里的小蛋糕给查尔斯做宵夜）、肉感十足的大腿、精致的脚踝骨、鼻梁上的雀斑...查尔斯身体的每一处都很可爱。  
艾瑞克爱怜地从查尔斯的肩窝抚摸过去，修长的手指从确定查尔斯不会苏醒之后更加大胆地划动，他挑开查尔斯内衣上的黑色肩带，温柔地亲吻爱人胸口上的淡褐雀斑，它们就像是洒在奶油上的可可粉那样甜蜜。直到查尔斯的胸口被他的吻染出一片鲜嫩的红色之后，艾瑞克侧身躺下，顺着查尔斯的背脊舔下去，内衣的肩带因为水痕而泛出更暗的黑色来，艾瑞克不打算解开它，他更期待在查尔斯清醒之后打开属于他的惊喜礼物。

但是内裤总得解开一部分。艾瑞克掌心熨帖在被同质地的蕾丝内裤紧紧裹住的圆润臀部，摸上去柔软紧实，臀肉在他的掌心中随着力度的改变而颤动，他含住查尔斯敏感的耳垂轻轻咬着，同时揉捏查尔斯的屁股，这感觉好极了。在双重挑弄下，查尔斯依然呼吸均匀地沉溺在睡眠中，这更鼓励了艾瑞克的下一步动作，他勾住系在查尔斯右侧胯骨的内裤，两指衔住蝴蝶结的一头、向上稍稍一拉，裹住查尔斯臀瓣的内裤便坠成两片。失去轻薄蕾丝的遮眼后那对挺翘的臀瓣迫不及待地跃出来，艾瑞克继续揉捏它们，沿着查尔斯的耳垂向上吻咬他的耳骨，掌心逐渐贴近臀缝，试探着向查尔斯的内穴伸进一个指节，紧致的后穴顺滑地吞吃进去，艾瑞克的牙齿移到查尔斯的后颈噬咬起来，忍不住地勾出一个笑容，他的查尔斯甚至贴心地提前准备好，为了保证他能效率更高地操，他当然应该遵从查尔斯的意愿。

艾瑞克将整根手指没入进去，前后滑动一会儿后加入了另一根手指，他保证自己更高效地操查尔斯，即使查尔斯在沉睡之中无法检验，他也会细致且快速地扩张、尽快让查尔斯吃下他的阴茎，不让自己的蓝眼睛爱人失望。润滑过的内穴非常便于开拓，随着他更加深入、更为开阔地探索，湿黏的润滑液有几滴随着他手指进出的动作滴到了查尔斯的内裤上，很快晕开到床单上。这让他更加急切地扩张查尔斯的内穴，换来的是查尔斯逐渐失去平稳的呼吸，就像被打乱的节拍。

“艾瑞克？”很明显查尔斯终于被艾瑞克的动作惊扰。  
艾瑞克吮吻着查尔斯的颈侧，“你可以继续睡。”他抬起一条查尔斯的腿，让体型更小的男人后穴张得更开一些，将手指换成阴茎缓慢地插入。另一只手则从查尔斯的胸侧绕过去抚摸被蕾丝包住的胸部，打着圈，一环环绕着查尔斯柔软的胸部，直到仅仅绕着查尔斯淡粉色的乳晕。  
“艾瑞克...”他把这作为需要加大力度的信号，将整根阴茎埋入了查尔斯的身体，同时用拇指来回抚摸着黑蕾丝之下的嫩红乳尖。  
“你真完美。”艾瑞克的吐息喷洒在查尔斯的后颈，使查尔斯在他的怀中更强烈地颤栗着。侧入的体位使他进入得更深，查尔斯狭窄的甬道因为侧躺的缘故而更难以通行，他将查尔斯的腿抬得更高，把它绕到自己的腰后，像是一曲缠绵的探戈。

随着他抽插的动作，查尔斯娇小的身躯前后颤动着，在艾瑞克每一次深入时迎合地向后扭动。

“下次试一试丝绸质地的内衣。”艾瑞克微笑着和他调皮的查尔斯交换了一个黏糊糊的吻，“这样我可以确定你的皮肤和绸缎在质感上有什么区别？”


End file.
